


归途 The Way Back

by foxingu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxingu/pseuds/foxingu
Summary: 豹玫瑰





	1. 1

半AU，《CRAGO》（负重前行）梗  
僵尸玫瑰注目  
送给 @傲寒404 WULI鲸太太每天拉我下水，这个坑还是被她荼毒出来的，跪。  
OOC警告瞩目！

豹豹还是那个豹豹/玫瑰设定有变更/之前大概是校友（见面少）/没有太多的复仇者

——————————————————————————

01

我们将去向何方？ 

大地焦灼。  
旱季的非洲，风在地面上卷起升腾的烟尘。  
炽热的空气使得一切都波动起来，仿佛置于滚烫水流的冲刷之下。

宫殿里四季如春。  
年轻的帝王站在宫殿巨大的落地窗前，凝视远方。  
在他敏锐的视线里，瓦坎达王国的边缘之处，一个小小的黑点正在蠕动。

提恰拉逐渐皱起眉头。  
对普通人而言太远的距离在心形草奇妙的力量加持下变得不是问题，他不需要使用望远镜也能够看清那里正在发生的事。  
那个身材单薄的白种男人正在反复地冲击着瓦坎达的护罩。

提恰拉眯起眼睛，手指关节紧贴在唇边。

男人的双手放在身前，用一种简易的镣铐紧紧捆在一起。  
他长着银发的头部高高地昂起，仿佛正在寻找着什么气味。  
然后他再度向前走去，姿势机械而迟缓。  
护罩在一瞬间发出蓝色的光芒，男人被强大的力量向后推得趴在了地上，露出身后蓝黑色的幼儿座椅和被牢牢绑缚在里面的婴儿。  
婴儿大声地哭叫起来。

男人在滚烫的地面上趴了数十秒。  
然后他手脚并用，迟钝地爬了起来，再一次背着孩子走向护罩。

“打开护罩，将军。”提恰拉说。  
奥科耶向他投来不赞同的目光。  
“想办法救他。”

疾病是从半年前开始陆续爆发的。  
这种被认为从某种食腐鸟类开始传播的疾病在一年之前被发现，患者会在四十八小时之内逐渐变成一具行尸走肉，并且疯狂地啃噬其他动物包括人的血肉，且能够通过唾液进行传染。世卫组织立即发布了警告并对患者者进行了严密管理。  
然而在广袤而贫困的非洲大地上，一种疾病的传播往往因条件限制而变得更加难以掌控。  
瓦坎达王国已经最大限度地收容了附近未受感染的难民，甚至因此而暴露了自己国家所拥有的高级科技。  
但瓦坎达提供的技术协助终究没能阻止它的传播，对疾病的治疗虽未完全停止，但也谈不上有决定性的进展。  
这也表示，如果被患者咬伤受到传染上这种疾病，目前为止仍然是不可治愈的。

“我可以对他进行注射吗？”  
实验室门口，苏睿搓着她细细的手指，兴奋地询问着身边的哥哥。  
“虽然上一次试验失败了，但是我已经改良了药物。”公主又加了一句，“我是指控制病情进度的那一种。”  
提恰拉的双手放在身后，他回想着男人爬起来的场景——被绑着的双手让他起身的动作变得格外艰难，他身上原本就破旧的蓝格子衬衫被弄得肮脏无比。  
提恰拉朝妹妹转过身，握住她瘦削的肩。  
“不只是控制病情，苏睿，你会治愈他。”  
“但是……”公主有些意外地道，“哥哥，我们从来没有用真正的感染者进行过治愈试验，我们只尝试过延后它的发作。”  
“我知道，”提恰拉凝视着妹妹。  
“我想，我们应该先在被传染的动物身上测试药效。”苏睿疑惑地说，“直接做人体试验？至少我们要得到他的亲人许可。”  
“我认识他。”提恰拉说，“如果他有意识，他会接受治疗的。”  
“你认识他？”公主不解地反问。  
门在这时被打开，奥科耶神色不快地抱着一个脏兮兮的小婴儿走了进来。  
在她身后，一个矮小瘦削的身影站在门口，呆滞地看向前方。

“爸爸。”小婴儿朝那道身影努力地伸出小小的手。  
然后她开始哭起来。  
“噢，天哪！看这个小可怜儿。”苏睿对那孩子说，奥科耶让她摸了摸孩子滚烫的小脸。  
“你简直快要被烤熟了。”苏睿连忙让人把孩子带到后面去为她降温和补充食物。  
当她处理完这些，她回过神来，看向那个门口的男人。  
就像所有染上这种疾病并且发作的人一样，男人的眼睛和嘴上糊满了黄色半透明的粘稠分泌物，仿佛察觉到孩子的远离，他的脖颈僵硬地拧向传来婴儿哭声的方向。  
“别担心，她只是有些脱水。 ”  
苏睿伸手拽了一下提恰拉绣着银色花纹的衣袖。  
“哥哥，他的病情已经发作了，他到底是怎么带着孩子走到这里的？”  
“靠这个。”  
奥科耶从一个士兵手里拿下一根树枝，上面挂着还没有完全被晒干的动物腹膜。  
“他把这个插在自己身后，靠追求血肉的本能引导前进。”奥科耶凝重地说道，“我已经给他喷了暂时隔绝气味的喷雾，他现在闻不到我们。”  
“可他要怎么确认我们的方位？从外面根本看不到里面的情形。”苏睿走过去，用手在他面前摇晃。  
“他们的视觉在发作之后就会彻底丧失，只能看到模糊的光。我们研究过，他们更多凭借嗅觉和声音前进。”  
“因为他是CIA。”提恰拉回答了苏睿，“他曾经在瑞士接待过我和父王。”  
提恰拉向前走去，来到男人身前。  
银发探员轻轻扇动着鼻翼，试图寻找到一点可以指引自己的气息。  
“埃弗雷特·K·罗斯……”  
提恰拉轻声地说着，苏睿在他身边轻轻地叹息着，奥科亚表情纠结地望着自己的王。  
王的呼唤，无人回应。

牛津，仲夏之夜。  
银色的月光洒满大地，仍有些发潮的空气徘徊在低空里。  
内心被梦幻之夜骚动的年轻人们在路上走来走去，不时有兴奋的家伙动如脱兔地从草地中穿过，嘴里呼喊着含含糊糊的口号。  
瓦坎达王储身穿最普通的T恤和蓝色破洞牛仔裤，和朋友们在月光下拍打着鼓面，一起演奏着愉快的歌儿。  
他很珍惜这种时刻，没有人知道他在这几年的大学时光结束之后就会回到自己的王国，从此成为世界上最神秘的国王。  
可以预见，这些美好回忆将会伴随他的一生。  
一道目光朝他投来。  
提恰拉抬起头，看向那个方向。  
被打开的小小的窗边，穿着白色衬衫的年轻人拿着一本红棕色的书看向他。  
他有一张棱角柔软的脸，颧骨显得鼓鼓的，他的嘴唇很薄，眉毛和头发一样是浅得近乎发银的金色，灰蓝色的眼中带着微微的笑意。  
灯光从他身后照射着，白色衬衫变成了半透明。他的个头很小，显然身材也有些瘦削。  
“那是谁？”他问道。  
“埃弗雷特·K·罗斯，一位学长。”同学回答道，“听说他挺刻苦的。”  
“是的，”另外一个人说，“虽然长得挺可爱，但他不喜欢别人叫他肯尼。”  
……  
多年之后，他在联合国总部再度看到了他。  
他显然过得并不那么轻松，头发已经完全变成了银色，脸上也增加了很多皱纹。

然后……就是现在……

 

提恰拉转过脸，驱散被月色引起的陈年记忆。  
银发男人背对着他躺在浮空治疗床上，脑后扣着黑色纳米纤维口套带，露出一段苍白发青的脖颈。  
“他不会太难过的。”苏睿指了指口套，“纳米纤维可以完全契合他的口腔，还能吸收掉一些分泌物。”  
苏睿的手指在空中跳动着，一根输液管从旁边探出来，宛若有生命一样直接扎进男人脖颈上凸起的血管。  
“有人认为患者体内的液体都凝固了，这显然不对，它只是变性了而已。”  
银色的液体被注入罗斯体内，注射完毕，输液管迅速地重新收缩起来。  
“然后是这个。”苏睿看了看提恰拉的手腕，“我需要时间在他身上做很多的实验才有可能把他救回来。”  
黑豹抬起胳膊，拔下一颗莫由珠。  
这时床上的男人开始疯狂地震颤起来，他蜷缩起身体，手脚朝反方向弯曲着。  
“这是药物作用吗？”提恰拉注视着男人发抖的身体。  
“这是必然的。”苏睿呶了呶嘴，“我现在要把他的脊椎皮肤剖开一点点，切开骨骼露出脊索。”  
苏睿让提恰拉扳住罗斯的肩把他翻过来。  
“他暂时不会反抗的，哥哥，我需要你穿上战衣隔绝传染。你要慢慢把莫由珠塞进去，紧贴脊索，但不要压迫到神经。”  
苏睿解释道：“我检查过，他的脑部的海马体还在进行工作，可以利用这些神经传递向他的身体各处传送震金的治愈效力。”  
“那会变成什么样？”  
“如果我的猜想起作用，而真正治愈的药物一时半刻研究不出来的话——说不定他会变成有一些意识的丧尸？”  
苏睿说完，做了个手势，一把刀出现在空中，发出蓝色的光芒切开了罗斯的衣服，露出遍布青灰色血管的脊背，又挑开了皮肤，露出白色的脊骨。  
脊骨被迅速而精准地切削开。  
“趁现在，哥哥。”  
提恰拉迅速换上黑豹战衣，把手里的珠子缓慢地压进创口。  
“嗯呼——”罗斯发出声音。  
提恰拉抬起眼看向妹妹。  
“什么？”苏睿看懂了他的眼神，她很快摇了摇头，“不是你想的那样，他只是做出了生理反射，这是没有意识的，就像你切割蚯蚓它们会马上缩起来那样。”  
提恰拉放开手，苏睿用透视检查了一下莫由珠的位置，贴上一块纳米金属，金属很快变形为缺失的脊骨形状，随后她用震金刀刺激创口迅速复原。  
“他们的新陈代谢并不弱，因此还能行动，但是好像完全没有用在肌体恢复上。”  
苏睿拍拍罗斯的肩，“现在，他得换身衣服才行了。”  
“把他交给我。”提恰拉说，“我来照顾他。”  
“你可以把他交给别人来清理的，说实话，他挺脏的。”苏睿说道。  
“那不要紧。”  
提恰拉看着满脸分泌物的男人，伸手把他从床上拉起，轻易地抱了起来。  
公主的眉头跳了起来，看着兄长抱着男人走了出去。

提恰拉在穿过落地窗的月光中看着手上男人的面目。  
感染分泌物让他看起来五官模糊。  
他抬头看向月亮，又看了看男人沾满沙子的银发。

“埃弗雷特·K·罗斯，我负责你们的安全，陛下以及……殿下。”  
银发男人穿着裁剪贴身的西装，带着一群同事站在他面前，脸上带着和大学那个夜晚极为相似的浅浅笑意。  
CIA不可能不知道他们的校友身份，这位探员被选来接父王和自己，恐怕正有这个校友关系的原因。  
但罗斯似乎并不打算和他有任何的亲近。  
就像那个仲夏的月夜，察觉他看过来之后迅速关上了的那道小窗。

“埃弗雷特。”  
瓦坎达之王低下头，感觉男人在他掌中颤抖着。  
“我想我们很有缘分。”


	2. 2

2、  
银发男人站在巨大的银色花洒下。  
曾经清透的灰蓝眼珠现在是不透明的白色，仿佛被一层厚重的云雾笼罩。  
苏睿开发的嗅觉封锁剂仍在起效，失去嗅觉让受感染者一片茫然，他呆然地站立在浴室地板上，无比安静。  
并没有人采用发现者给这个变异朊病毒起的有些咬口的名字，即便是在瓦坎达，大家也习惯用“僵尸症”来称呼它。  
提恰拉看向罗斯手腕上的简易镣铐，本能触发的挣扎使得那个地方在边缘锋利的超硬塑胶摩擦下皮肉翻卷，溢出的果冻状的血液是浅橘色，正在渐渐干涸。  
“我得解开这个。”  
提恰拉轻声地说着，拉起男人灰白肮脏的手。  
在指甲缝隙里，他看到了一些混合了分泌物的沙土。  
在苏黎世，他曾经握住这只手，修得很短的指甲浸出健康的粉红色。  
提恰拉短时间地激发了战衣，黑豹锋利的勾爪轻快地划开了镣铐。  
正如苏睿所说，即便疾病发作之后对痛觉极不敏感，但神经反射仍在继续。当镣铐离开手腕时，探员的手还是轻轻地朝后缩了缩。  
察觉伤口被碰触，已经全无人类意识的罗斯开始躁动起来。  
“嘘……别担心，我不会弄伤你。”  
提恰拉小声地安抚着，他并不担心罗斯伤害自己，感染者的手指除非在感染前就留着锋利的指甲，否则很难划伤人的皮肤。  
“我只是要清理你的伤口。”  
国王把那只手放在手掌里，它显得小，而且伤痕累累。

“你到底经历了什么？”  
提恰拉打开手里的小型花洒，温热的水流冲刷起罗斯的手腕。  
他已经很久没有这样去给别人清洗身体，就他记得的，最近的一次应该是还处于婴儿期的苏睿——公主从小就对任何东西都充满探索欲，自然容易把自己搞得脏兮兮的。  
有时候母后会让他帮忙清理一下苏睿，在她打算拥抱自己的小女儿之前。  
感染者的体温要比普通人更冰冷。  
这是他们更喜欢在夜间活动的原因，如果外面气温过高又没有食物，他们会更频繁地躲在阴凉的地方，把自己的体力消耗调整到最低来进行休眠。  
掌心里的手被水冲刷了一段时间后开始升温，分泌物被冲掉了一些。提恰拉小心地用手指搓揉着受伤的地方。  
体液入侵伤口才有可能受到感染，但苏睿还是给了他一个装置，在皮肤表面铺设了一层肉眼不可见的纳米防护。  
瓦坎达国王必须万无一失，苏睿没有严厉地反对他冒险，而是尽己所能的给予支持，这正是瓦坎达公主式的温柔。  
被浸泡的肌肉有一部分严重地泛白，虽然更深处的肌肉也已经变成一种灰色和红色混合的色泽，但泛白的部分明显已经真正地没救了。  
当提恰拉放开他，转而拉起另一只手，他发现罗斯被洗干净的手并没有垂下。  
探员眯起他被糊满分泌物的眼睛，显然，温水的冲刷让他本能地感觉舒适。  
“你喜欢这样。”  
提恰拉说。  
这句话令他如鲠在喉地沉默下来。  
他曾经有很多机会去了解他喜欢什么，但实际上一切却只能从现在开始。

国王无声地清洗着，除了水声，一切都显得十分安静。  
提恰拉暂时关上了花洒。  
罗斯迷茫地歪了歪头，动作有些抽搐。  
很快我就会继续的——提恰拉这样想。  
提恰拉把罗斯的衬衫脱下来，他先把衬衫挽起的袖子放下来，胳膊小心地绕到他身后。  
患病者的肢体关节异常地僵硬，提恰拉不得不把他的手按到腿边剥下衬衫，又举起他的手脱下里面已经脏得不像话的滴落了分泌物的T恤。  
提恰拉在罗斯身上看到一些伤。  
作为国王，提恰拉对战斗和伤口都不陌生。他用手指贴住那些伤痕，轻轻地按压着。  
这些应该是在彻底发作之前受的伤，有一些特别的深，还有一些近似于子弹的擦伤。这些伤口有少许愈合的迹象，但显然在疾病开始蔓延到那个地方之后就停止了。  
右边的小臂上有一片严重的伤口，根据性状看来，这里就是罗斯被感染的源头。  
分泌物已经彻底干涸，提恰拉抚摸了一下，解开罗斯的皮带。  
裤子和已经快要被磨破的鞋很快被剥下来，罗斯的袜子满是血迹和破裂水泡弄出来的严重粘连，以至于不得不用水湿润后才能脱下来。  
CIA探员整个充满无法形容的难闻味道，他的身体由内而外地被病毒损坏。  
提恰拉犹豫了片刻，拉下了罗斯最后的遮掩。  
连他的下体也无法避免地有分泌物出现，只要是身体上的出口，就沾满了那种黏糊糊的东西。  
提恰拉把被弄脏内裤丢到一旁，打开了头顶的花洒。

罗斯抬起头来，像一只察觉下雨的鹿。  
水流很快把他彻底弄湿了，他似乎无法闭上眼睛，落下的水滴直接冲击在他的眼球上。  
提恰拉趁机把两小团纳米金属塞进他的鼻孔。  
它迅速展开，临时形成了一道新的气味屏障。水流和其他东西可以穿过屏障，但它会阻挡气味分子。  
提恰拉拿起吸收了药用除菌洗剂的浴棉开始给罗斯清洗，探员木然地昂着头接受水流的冲刷，就像他是一块躺在地上的木头。  
提恰拉擦拭着他的眼睑，把那些糊在他眼睛周围的黄色玩意弄到，他的动作很轻柔，罗斯只在他抠自己鼻梁上一块顽固分泌物时发出了呼哧声。  
眼周的清洗很快完成，鼻孔和嘴唇附近也被清理干净，在之前插入莫由珠时，苏睿已经清洗过他的口腔，但拿下口套之后，罗斯得到自由的牙齿还是发出了充满欲望的咯咯声。  
他最终没有试着去咬提恰拉。  
光线被调整得阴暗的浴室和遍布全身的温暖显然让被感染的探员昏昏欲睡——如果休眠和正常人的睡眠可以等同的话。  
提恰拉洗干净罗斯的下巴，有些出神地伸出拇指，抚摸了一下探员显得有些蔫萎的浅紫色嘴唇，重新给他套上口套。  
他来到他身后，开始给他清洗头发。这一步有些艰难，未被感染时的打击伤在头皮上凝固了血块，冲刷下来的水带着透明的暗红和血腥气息。  
等到银色的头发再也冲不出泡沫，提恰拉开始用湿润的毛巾擦拭罗斯的身体。  
当他清洗到罗斯的下身时，他感觉到探员变得冰凉的阴茎被握在自己手里，柔软而贴服地顺从着他的动作，却没有任何反应。  
提恰拉放开手，他加快了动作。  
水流被关闭时，罗斯已经开始散发出一种清新的草原的味道。

“他可能会一天两三次地分泌那些东西。”  
提恰拉用浴巾裹住罗斯把他从浴室里抱出来时，苏睿坐在床尾凳上看着他。  
换上睡衣的公主站起来走到他身前，朝白色浴巾里的探员张望了一下。  
她用细细的手指戳了戳罗斯的眼周，当然没有得到什么反应。  
“他们不能分泌其他体液，比如眼泪和汗水，为了不让粘膜干涸，所以会搞出这种分泌物——有点像黄色的浆糊。”  
苏睿显然不愿意用蜂蜜或果酱来形容。  
“你需要定时给他滴一些合成生理啫喱，这个可以减少分泌……但是……”  
她看着国王把罗斯平放在床上。  
“哦不，不是这样！”  
苏睿指挥道。  
“把他翻过来，他们不躺着睡。”  
“过一会儿。”提恰拉说，“他没穿衣服。”  
“不不不，那样他会没有安全感。去拿衣服，哥哥。”  
苏睿走过去按住罗斯的肩膀，他已经扭动着挣扎起来，提恰拉做了个手势，一个托盘带着一件黑色的长袍飞过来停在他面前。  
苏睿放开罗斯背过身去，提恰拉给罗斯穿上袍子，他冰冷的大腿碰触着他的掌心。  
“好了。”提恰拉说。  
“翻过来，让他的头顶在床头上。”苏睿走过去，看提恰拉把男人翻过来。  
探员银色的湿漉漉的头顶在床头上，他缓慢地弯曲腿部，像个鸵鸟一样扎在那儿不动了。  
“现在，他睡着了。”苏睿摇了摇手指，在空中的光幕上点了几下。  
“他是你的朋友，但某种程度上，他已经有很大一部分不是他自己了。你还是得小心一些。”公主说完，给了哥哥一个晚安吻。

国王双臂抱在胸前，看着撅着屁股的探员。  
从那边传来轻微的牙齿摩擦的咯吱声。  
他收到了一条信息。  
全息影像冒出来，小了好几号的迷你苏睿笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“那个，哥哥”公主露出兴致盎然的表情，“你知道吧！粘膜也包括下面……”  
“我是说，你得学习一下怎么灌洗尿道，我说完了。”  
苏睿的影像消失了。  
瓦坎达国王看向靠着床头的男人，看到他的身体发出一个不自然的抽动。  
埃弗雷特·K·罗斯就好像在摇摆他的屁股。  
“……你知道会经历什么，是吗？”  
提恰拉看向床头悬空的柜子上那瓶生理啫喱，意识到那个特别纤长的出口的用意。


End file.
